


Peace of Akatosh

by altairattorney



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, spoilers for Main Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel alone. But don’t you ever watch the sky? I am right there, in the translucence of Aetherius, and shine light on you from every star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of Akatosh

 Greetings to you too, dear friend. I wish I were there to speak back.

It is always you, I know. I don’t expect many others to come here. Even for endeavors of ages, memories dwindle in a matter of years. But yours, as long as you live, will be a welcome sight.

Do not fear, eternal companion of mine. Though stone is hard and cold, you may come closer. To keep your distance does not suit the likes of you – an exception, a vessel of the Divines.

You were chosen for too much, and not nearly enough. I am so sorry. Today you feel purposeless, abandoned to a life you no longer are content with. 

If only I could gift you with my sight. Just a fragment of it – oh, what a relief that would be.

You weave a garland of flowers at what once were my feet. I can almost feel them from here – jewels of Kynareth, fresh from the meadows of Lake Rumare. 

Do not be trapped by rituals, timeless friend. Are you listening? 

I am not sure I can reach you. Whatever the case, I shall try.

You walk far from the other souls of Mundus. You feel alone. But don’t you ever watch the sky? I am right there, in the translucence of Aetherius, and shine light on you from every star. Don’t you listen to the flow, the song of the passing days? Raise your fingers to the heavens, dear friend, and feel the fabric of Time. You will find me there, to guide you. 

We both _are_ , my friend. Not everyone knows it to the degree we do. We are shards and fire, we are the breath of our father the Dragon. 

That we were undone, or will be, cannot change anything about the truth that is us. Remember that, dear mortal, savior to us all, and you won’t vanish. Just to know is enough to change our fate.

Go ahead, lift your hand to the stone sign I left behind. Rest it with the same firm will I witnessed on the battlefield – so that your reverent fear may come undone, and I, in my new form, be close to you again.

Your strength is flourishing. It is nourished by Love, by the wings of the Dragon. Your eyes widen in surprise. Didn’t you expect it?

You know the touch of father Akatosh well enough. You drop your offerings, then smile. 

Hello, my Champion. 

It is wonderful to hold your hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> The blessing of Akatosh from the statue was a lovely, melancholic surprise to me. I did my best to convey the feeling in this piece.


End file.
